She's Here
by Insomniac.99
Summary: What happens when Jess comes to Graceland? Will she bump heads with a certain blonde we all know and love? One-Shot! Warning some poor language


A/n: hi everybody! I just had this little idea in my head about what would happen if Jess came to town. To warn anyone that likes her, so far I am not a fan. I am a fan of the actress Emily Rose, who plays Jess; I love her work on the Syfy channel's show "Haven". I also would like to tell you that I do ship Paige and mike and I hope they end up together! I take prompts for many shows and love to write so if you want me to write something based on any of your plot bunnies just met me know, either through private message or reviews but I prefer the first method! Anyways thank you for taking your time to read my fiction and I hope you enjoy. Read and review please.

-Natasha

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, show or some of the quotes.

* * *

Mike didn't know what to do. Here he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Every thing was going great for him, Paige and him were good and it seemed like Jess could tell everything was fizzled out, so he wouldn't have to tell Paige about it. But nope, he he was walking out of the house with Paige beside him when guess who is carrying a suitcase and a bag into the house, Jess. He didn't know she was coming, he didn't know why she came and if he were being completely honest with himself he didn't even want her here. He knew he had to tell Paige.

Paige looked at Mike and could tell he was thinking and so she got up and went to introduced herself "um, hi?" Jess looked at her and only nods her head in acknowledgement "I am Paige,"

She was interrupted by Jess "Arkin, yes I know. DEA agent, 3rd in your class, Graceland housemate."

Paige was slightly taken aback by the sharpness of her tone so she bit back "and you are?" Mike could sense that the two of the women were already not getting along and they had just met.

"Jessica Foster, FBI." She goes up to mike and hugs him and mike just stands there awkwardly and Paige tries her best not to be bothered "hi Mike, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been" clearly ignoring Paige. And Paige notice the way Jessica was looking seductively at Mike.

"Fine, but me and Paige actually have somewhere to be" Mike sees Paige starting to get a loittle angry at the blatant disrespect Jess was displaying towards her and so he grabs Paige by the arm and practically starts dragging her out of the room

Paige being Paige has to say something to piss her off "yeah, don't wait up, we are going to be out real late"

"Mike, be safe" Jess tells him

"Oh we aren't on a case, and don't worry we will make sure that we are safe" Paige calls back with a satisfied smirk she winks at her and Jess gives a glare that doesn't faze Paige. And Mike finally drags her out to the car

Charlie and Briggs who were watching the whole time look at each other and Briggs asks "what the hell was that, Chuck?"

"I have no idea. Let's hope it doesn't blow up, and if it does let's make sure we are stocked up on the pop corn" he just laughs and introduce themselves to the now angry Jess.

-Mike-Paige-Mike-Paige -Mike-Paige-Mike-Paige-

When the get into the car Paige starts going off "who the hell is that bitch? I mean she walks in like she owns the fucking place and what the hell was with her and hugging you? She's a D.C. Agent aren't you all wound tightly? And wow she was rude."

_Oh god she is probably going to flip a bitch when she heard that I was sleeping with Jess._

"Um Paige." She was pulled out of her little hatred for Jess monologues she kind of snaps

"What?" She catches herself "I am sorry Mike I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's fine. It's about Jess"

"What about her"

"We were kind of in a casual um" he scratches the back of his neck "sexual um relationship. Back in D.C."

She huffs "hmmm maybe that's why she so high strung she probably needs to get laid." Defiantly not what he was expecting

"Which defiantly isn't going to happen at least not with me" he tries to assure her "really Paige it was casual I don't care about her like that, and as for her attitude I don't know where the hell that came from she usually isn't like that"

"Okay Mike I trust you."

He's slightly shocked but still He's relieved "really?"

"Of course. But I don't trust her and if she does do something, I am not above kicking D.C. scum, ass kissing bitches."

That's more like what he expected and His eyes widen "why are you so angry? You are usually more relaxed than this?"

She mumbles something Inaudible "what?" He asks

"I'm on my period okay?" He starts laughing. "It's not funny" he continues laughing "you realize you won't be getting laid, right?"

"There are other things we could do" he raises an eyebrow

"Go do them with Jess then" she shoots back, he tries to retort but the car stops "we're here. And no I didn't mean that." He laughs and she lets him hold open her door and her hand as they walk into the restaurant. Because no matter what and who came into the picture, they would still be going through it together. Because together they are stronger than they've been and will ever be. Together they could go through anything.

* * *

I know it's a little ooc but what can I say my mind got carried away! Please review and seriously feel free to send me any type of work you want done.


End file.
